Puppet Master vs Army of Darkness
by Fausto Question Sleep
Summary: Ash arrived to a strange new universe where the puppets can move without srings, he met the best puppet master of europe Andre Toulon, the necronomicon reappears to kill ash even in another universe but he needs it to come back to his universe.


___________________________________________________________

I don't own puppet master or army of darkness/evil dead

The story begins with the last part of evil dead 2 and continues with puppet master 3 Toulon's revenge.

**Puppet master**

**Vs.**

**Army of darkness**

**Chapter one: the man with a chainsaw hand**

-My name is ash, it could be difficult to describe, but, I'm in the year 1945, I met a strange puppet master who has the power to make the puppets move without strings. We are going to fight against the necronomicon.-

-this was not always so, once I had a normal life, a job, had a wonderful girlfriend ... Linda. -

-one days we traveled together to a small hut in the mountains. an archaeologist went to that place, to translate and study his latest find:  
the "Necronomicon Ex-mortis" or " book of the dead ", but the book awoke something dark in the forest, it took Linda, then came for me, fits in my hand making it bad, I had to cut it to match the wrist. Later replaces it with a chainsaw.  
But it was not enough. Things returned stronger, opened a portal and took me.-

-But let's back to the beginning-

Ash feld, hurter, on a strange Grimm street in front of a dark building, there was a strange poster in the door:

"Andre Toulon:

The best puppet master of Europe presents:

Mephistopheles: the strange puppet who can move with out strings acting:

"Faust""

He ignored the poster and he entered into the strange building because he needed medical attention also he has a chainsaw as a hand.

When he entered he saw a puppet theater it was really big, the size of a normal theater, that seems dark in the inside, suddenly a puppet appeared, it has a white face and a long black costume also in his head there was horns the people called it Mephistopheles.

After that entered 3 more puppets one of them has a cowboy outfit with six arms and a gun in each hand; the other one look like Mephistopheles but with a knife and a hook as a hand and with a long black jacket and a black hat; the last one has big arms, a red sweater and a small head and they was moving without strings.

Ash sat on one of the chairs around the puppet theater and behind all the other public (because he has a chainsaw as a hand on that moment) but the other public of the strange puppets looks really entertained.

Ash could not wait because he was really injured and he went behind the stage; over there he just saw one person. He was a skinny old man and he said:

-Oh my god, what happened to your hand? -said the old man to ash

-it's a long story, can you call an ambulance? –ash told the old man

-Of course - said the old man

-anyway my name is ash

The old man said:

-I'm Andre Toulon

-What year is this- ash asked Toulon

-It's the year 1945- André said

-Holly crap!-ash screamed

- What's happening with you- André said angry

-I'm from the 21st century! The necronomicon brings me here!

-I have to come back, I have a life, a work...-ash said worried

-Oh my god, you are crazy- André said

-don't hurt me! my friends wouldn't like it- André said meanwhile the puppet cowboy with six arms (and six guns in each one) was going to shoot ash.

-well… in that case I wouldn't had chainsaw as a hand... it's Common on my century- ash said lying

-For now I have to believe in you- André said

-anyway you are hurted and your clothes are bloody and a puppet who can move without strings is also something crazy

There was a silence

-and...What's your history?-ash asked-and why your puppets can move with out strings?

-well...I just scape from Germany after kill a Nazi general who killed my loved wife Elsa

-I'm sorry- ash said

-don't worry she is just over there right now- André said meanwhile leech woman come out of her hide.

-Then your puppets are alive-ash said

- You are not moving them

-well...no, the was persons just like you or me

-they can move with an ancient Egypt secret.

-anyway what's the necronomicon thing you said

-The legend says it was written by the dark ones:  
The infamous "Necronomicon Ex-mortis" roughly translated "the book of the dead."

The book serves as a passageway to the damned worlds beyond.

It was written long time ago, when blood flowed into the sea. That blood was used as ink to write and was bound with human skin.

This ancient Sumerian text contained bizarre burial rituals; charms and formulas for resurrect the dead and demons.

In 1300 A.C. the book disappeared.-ash said

-also it can wake the army of darkness

-what is the army of darkness? It sounds dangerous- André said

-it's an army of demons and bad spirits who wants to come back to life or kill humans-ash said

-I bet there's another necronomicon on this universe.

-I have to find it if I want to come back to my century...and you will help me... ash said pointing

Toulon

The ambulance comes for ash

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of the first chapter

This chapter was a bit short but the following will be longer and better.

Please rate me and send your previews

______________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
